The Dragon Keeper
by August08
Summary: In the land of Midgar, dragons roam freely throughout the kingdom, with the Dragon Keeper ruling over all. Though, on the day a new Keeper is to be named, the palace comes under siege. Believing the Keeper to be dead, the dragons take over. But, when a young silver dragon finds a boy with the Mark, Midgar faces a new war. One that could put even the very fabric of time at risk. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Another story inspired by my friend, Yazzy Dollface. This one's for you, Yazzy. Feedback and reviews are always welcome. I hope you all enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing associated with Final Fantasy. I am merely borrowing.

* * *

The room was heavy with a thick cloud of incense. Candles burned around the small space, illuminating the room with an eerie half light. The largest cluster of candles burned in the middle of the room where two figures knelt. One was a child, a boy no more than seven years old. The flickering of the candle's flame ignited the boy's red hair, making it seem like it was burning. The other was a man with light hair and cool eyes. He wore robes of white, as did the boy. The man's robes, however, were adorned in ancient symbols passed down through the generations, since the beginning of recorded history.

The man gazed down at the boy, eyes studying. The boy tried not to squirm under the stare. This was a lesson. He remained still, eyes focused on his teacher's face. The man's blonde hair shimmered red in the candlelight. He kept his eyes on his student, proud that he was taking the lesson so well. Of all his students, this one was special. He had passed every test thrown at him, handled every trial with grace and humility. Indeed, this boy could very well be the one he had been searching for.

"Tea?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, Master Shinra," the boy replied.

Rufus Shinra prepared two cups of tea, passing one to his student. The boy took the cup and bowed. Rufus returned the bow.

"How have you been enjoying your studies, Reno?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"It's hard work," Reno admitted. His eyes took on an excited gleam. "But, they are fun."

"Do you understand the importance of your studies?" Rufus asked next.

Reno grew quiet, thinking. He stared into the tea cup for a moment before meeting his teacher's gaze again.

"You're training the next Dragon Keeper, right?"

Rufus smiled and nodded. "That's correct, young one," he confirmed.

"Have you found the next Dragon Keeper?" Reno questioned.

"I have," Rufus replied, sipping his tea.

Reno's eyes shone with wonder as the flames from the candles turned his blue eyes a haunting shade of amber.

"Who is it?" he whispered.

Rufus shook his head. "Not until the appointed time, young one," he replied. "I shall reveal the next Dragon Keeper before the Kingdom of Dragons when the sun is highest in the sky."

Reno's shoulders slumped and he pouted slightly in disappointment. Rufus reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not fret, my student, all will be revealed in time," he promised.

"Yes, Master Shinra," Reno said.

Rufus smiled and removed his hand. "It's getting late. I have kept you long enough. Go get some rest, you have classes in the morning."

Reno laid the tea cup down, gave his teacher a respectful bow and got up and headed for the door. Rufus listened as the door slid closed before turning his eyes upward. Above him, a painting depicting a massive bronze dragon loomed overhead.

"Is he ready, Master?" Rufus whispered to the painting. "He's still so young. It's far too much responsibility. The fate of an entire kingdom on his shoulders. What if he's not prepared for what awaits him? Am I thrusting him into a world he still doesn't fully understand? He's only a child."

He put a hand to his chest where the Dragon Stone hung from around his neck. He could feel its power pulse against his palm, and he knew the answers to his questions. Rufus sighed and nodded.

"I understand, Master," he whispered. "His time has come."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Chapter 2

The palace rang with a deep, reverberating gong. Rufus knelt in front of an alter, candles burning around a bronze stone. The stone pulsed with energy. Rufus lifted the stone up by the leather cord and looped it around his neck. The Dragon Stone seemed to growl in anticipation. The Dragon Keeper got to his feet and headed out of his room. The gong rang again as Rufus walked through the halls. He looked out the windows as he made his way to the Dragon's Chamber. The sun was almost at its highest peak.

 _The time has finally come,_ Rufus thought. _The boy will finally face his destiny._

He entered the Dragon's Chamber just as his four students filed in. They stood at attention near a large statue of a group of dragons. Rufus smiled down at the four children. They all looked eager to know which one of them would be named the next Dragon Keeper.

"Whatever happens today," Rufus told them. "Promise me you will all look out for each other."

The three boys and one girl nodded in confirmation. Rufus smiled and turned just in time to see six large dragons approach the chamber. One white, one black, one green, one red, one blue and one silver. As they landed, each dragon took on a more human appearance, but still kept their majestic wings. Reno gazed wide eyed at the silver dragon king. He had beautiful, long flowing silver hair and mysterious green eyes.

Reno liked the silver dragon king more than the others. The black dragon made him nervous. He tried not to squirm as the red dragon gave him a hard look. She didn't seem too impressed.

"Welcome, Your Majesties," Rufus greeted. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to come."

"It's not like we had a choice," the red dragon queen stated. "We are bound by the Dragon Stone to attend these naming ceremonies."

 _She must be Rosso,_ Reno thought.

He caught the gaze of the black dragon king. A cold shiver shot down his spine. There was a dark, loathing malice in the black dragon king's eyes. Reno lowered his gaze to the floor, heart skipping a few beats.

"So, where is our new lord?" the white dragon king asked, voice sharp and harsh.

The ground rumbled as the blue dragon king stomped up to the four friends. "Do not tell us that one of these younglings is to be our governor," he said.

"King Weiss, King Azul, please," Rufus said. "The new Keeper is well ready to lead."

"We expect a worthy Keeper, and you give us children?" the black dragon king asked in contempt. "Are you trying to insult us?"

"Of course not, King Nero," Rufus replied.

"A child has no place on the Dragon Throne," the green dragon queen put in. "If anything, a dragon should be seated there, not a mortal."

"I couldn't agree more, Shelke," Rosso stated, crossing her arms.

Reno exchanged glances with Tseng, Elena and Rude. The only one who didn't seem insulted was the silver dragon king. He just stood there, silent and stoic. Weiss looked over at him, eyes narrowing.

"You don't seem at all upset, lord Sephiroth," he commented.

Sephiroth hummed, turning his soft green eyes to the four children. "Perhaps we are not giving the humans a chance," he stated quietly.

Reno felt a warm chill run throughout his body at the sound of Sephiroth's voice. It was quiet, yet commanding. Low and deep, it only served to add to the air of mystery surrounding him. Azul scoffed, walking back to the others.

"The silver dragons have always been the puppets of the Keeper," he said, looming over Sephiroth. "You lack the spine to think for yourselves. Preferring the company of mortals than your own kind."

"Mortals can teach us a lot," Sephiroth replied.

"And what does that blonde haired male teach you that's so important?" Rosso wanted to know.

"A dragon having a love affair with a mortal," Shelke said, shuddering. "Just the thought."

"Your majesties, please," Rufus begged. "We need to get back to the topic at hand."

"I think not," Nero spoke sharply, making everyone look at him.

The chamber suddenly grew dark as the sun faded from the sky. The dragon's eyes glowed in the darkness. Rufus took a step back when a thundering roar rattled the windows.

"It is time that the rule of the Dragon Keeper be brought to an end," Nero said.

Rufus ran and threw himself in front of the children as a ball of black fire burst through the window. Glass rained down as the ball of fire struck the opposite wall. The friends scattered as Rufus spun around, hands glowing with energy. He shot out a blast of golden energy, striking the black dragon that was outside. The creature roared in pain and flew off. Rufus turned his attention to Azul as the massive blue dragon stomped towards him. A well aimed energy blast sent Azul stumbling back.

Rufus yelled out as he sent flying back. Weiss shot out another breath of white fire, crumbling the statue of the dragons. Rufus covered his head as the stone collapsed on top of him.

"Find the brats!" Weiss ordered.

The dragons spread out among the palace. A mess of red hair poked out from around a secret panel in the wall. Reno dashed out of hiding and ran over to the collapsed statue. He began pulling the stone away as he dug his teacher out. His breath caught in his throat and his heart forgot how to beat when he saw the broken form of Rufus Shinra underneath.

"Master Shinra?" Reno whispered, touching his teacher's shoulder.

Rufus' eyes flickered open, meeting his gaze. "Take it," he gasped, holding out a hand.

Reno put out his hands and Rufus placed the Dragon Stone in his palms. The Dragon Keeper closed the boy's fingers around the stone.

"It's...your responsibility now," Rufus rasped. "You're...the Keeper."

"Me?" Reno breathed in shock.

Rude, Tseng and Elena hurried up. Elena put her hands to her mouth as her eyes began welling up with tears.

"Go. Run," Rufus told them. "This fight...has been lost. Take him...be safe."

Reno began shaking his head as Rufus' body slowly fell limp. "No," he pleaded. "Master Shinra, no."

Footsteps echoed up the hallway. Rude grabbed Reno and dragged him towards the secret passage again. Sephiroth entered the chamber just in time to see the wall close. His eyes fell on the lifeless form of Rufus Shinra. A moment after, Weiss appeared.

"Hear anyone?" he asked.

Sephiroth shook his head. "No. All thought has left," he answered solemnly. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "The Dragon Keeper is dead."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Holy cow! Has it really been two years since I updated this story?! Well, no better time to update then on someone's birthday. Happy birthday, Yazzy! Here's my birthday gift to you. Sorry for such the long wait, but I hope it'll be worth it.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

 _Ten years later..._

Gravel crunched under hesitant footsteps. Soft green eyes scanned the area for any signs of trouble. They were taking a risk coming here. Kalm was known for its brutality towards dragonkin.

The silver haired brothers walked through the small town, searching for their missing eldest brother. Yazoo glanced up at Loz. He could tell by the look in his sibling's eyes that he was worried. Loz tried to act tough and mean, but he had the softest heart of the three of them.

A gasp from Loz brought Yazoo's attention to a place before them. His eyes widened in horror at the sight. Kadaj knelt chained to a post. His shaggy hair fell down over his face. His beautiful silver wings were bent at odd angles, clearly broken.

Yazoo rushed over and dropped to his knees. He lifted his brother's head, brushing his hair to one side.

"Kadaj? Can you hear me?"

The eldest grunted, eyes flickering open. "T-trap..."

"What?" Loz asked.

"It's...a trap," Kadaj choked out.

Yazoo and Loz turned when they heard footsteps approach. They soon found themselves surrounded. All were men, all armed. Murder burned in their eyes.

"Looks like we got the Big Three," the man who was clearly the leader said.

Loz growled, pupils turning into thin slits. Yazoo hugged Kadaj tighter. His brother's thoughts were wild and unfocused, and fading fast. The leader of the group smirked.

"What's ya gonna do, mind reader? Everyone knows the Silvers don't fight. Ain't it against your law or somethin'?"

"Please," Yazoo begged. "We just want our brother. Let us have him and we will be on our way."

"Not a chance," the man snarled. He pointed a barbed club at them. "You vile dragonkin scum took our homes, took our land, our freedom. Now, we're taking it back. One filthy firebreather at a time."

Someone in the crowd cleared their throat. Everyone turned to see who made the noise. A young man of about seventeen years stood at the back of the crowd. His fiery red hair was tied back in a long rat's tail. His soft blue eyes held a silent authority behind them.

"Don't ya know? Silvers don't breathe fire. So, it's kinda redundant," the newcomer said.

The leader snickered. "Lookie who it is, boys. The hermit's come out of his hiding hole."

The other men chuckled and jeered. The red-head didn't seem affected by their snickers. The leader stomped over to him, towering over the younger male.

"If you know what's good for ya, you'll leave this to the adults."

The teen's eyes flashed amber. "Let me tell you somethin'. You can bust as many black, blue, red, white and green heads as you want. But pick on a Silver, on my property, then that's my business. And we all know what happens when I get pissed off."

The tremor ran through the group. Yazoo glanced around at the humans. Never before had he seen a boy command such authority over his elders. The leader of the group backed off with a growl. He wagged a finger in the boy's face.

"This ain't over." He turned and walked away. "C'mon, boys."

The others followed him, going their separate ways. The red-head hurried over to the dragons. He pulled a dagger from his side and cut the ropes holding Kadaj to the post.

"Thank you," Yazoo said.

"Don't thank me just yet. Your brother still needs medical attention. Let's get back to my hut."

Loz picked Kadaj up in his arms and followed the human to a small home not far from the site. The boy motioned towards a single bed in the corner. Loz placed Kadaj on the mattress and stepped back to allow the human to assess his brother.

"Damn," the boy hissed.

"What is it?" Yazoo asked, worried.

"Your brother's been stabbed, poisoned."

"With what?"

"Dragon's Bane."

Yazoo and Loz both gasped in horror. The boy cursed under his breath again, searching the small home. He grew more and more angry as he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"I don't have it."

"Have what?" Loz asked.

"The ingredients for the antidote." The boy ran his fingers through his hair. "Damn it!"

"Can you get the ingredients?" Yazoo asked.

"I can. But not here."

"Then where?" Loz spoke up.

The boy fell silent. Yazoo and Loz looked at him, eyes expectant. Finally, he spoke.

"The Dragon Kingdom. That's the only place to get the ingredients. And no human has ever set foot there since..."

Everyone fell silent, letting the words hang in the air. Yazoo went over to him and took his hands.

"You helped us. So, let us help you. My name is Yazoo. This is Loz. And our brother is Kadaj. Let us help you get the antidote."

"The name's Reno. And I can't ask you to do that. It's dangerous, even for dragonkin. I can't endanger the lives of the Silver princes. The king would have my head."

"We cannot just sit by while our brother dies," Yazoo said.

The door suddenly burst open and a short blonde girl stormed in. Reno's eyes widened.

"Elena? What are you doing here?"

"We heard the Silver princes were in town, and that the red-headed hermit broke up the lynching. What were you thinking?"

Two men appeared, one tall with dark skin, the other shorter with fair skin. Reno groaned, hanging his head.

"Rude. Tseng. Nice of you to drop by."

"The Dragon Kingdom? Really? Have you lost your senses altogether?" Tseng asked.

"I can't let this prince die. The Silvers have been nothing but loyal. I owe it to them," Reno said.

"Do you have any idea what the dragons will do to you if they catch you?" Elena asked.

"I'm well aware."

"Then don't go! Have the last ten years meant nothing to you?" Elena asked.

Reno looked at her with pleading blue eyes. "Elena, I can't do nothing," he whispered.

Elena turned and walked away. Reno glanced up at the silent one.

"You gonna lecture me, too, Rude?"

Rude walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "At least take someone with you," he said.

"Seriously? No lecture?" Reno asked.

Rude shook his head. "No. But I cannot in good conscience let you go alone."

Yazoo stepped forward. "Let me go with you. Who better to guide you through the Dragon Kingdom then a dragonkin?"

"Yazoo," Loz started.

"Loz, stay here with Kadaj. Contact me if his condition worsens," Yazoo said.

Loz growled, but nodded in agreement. Reno quickly packed a bag. He put a hand on Elena's shoulder. She met his gaze.

"Watch them for me?" Reno asked. "I know they'll be safe in your care."

Elena nodded. "Come back to us," she whispered.

Reno smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back. I promise."

"Be safe," Tseng said. "We can't lose you too."

Reno patted his arm. "I always am, Tseng. Ya got no worries. I'll be back before ya know it."

Yazoo followed him out of the hut and into the street. Feeling the eyes of their loved ones on them, Yazoo and Reno began the long trek towards the border. Rude put an arm around Elena, pulling her close.

"I hope this isn't the last time we see him," she said.

"Me too, Elena," Rude replied. "Me too."


End file.
